


When Levi is tired Eren Is worried

by Chaotic_Dragonish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi is tired, M/M, No beta we die like the men kirishima would want us to, Thats kinda just the plot, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dragonish/pseuds/Chaotic_Dragonish
Summary: Levi is tired, Eren is confused.I don't even know anymore...
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	When Levi is tired Eren Is worried

**Author's Note:**

> Italics mean someone is talking  
> Also enjoy?

Levi was tired. No that was an understatement, Levi was fucking exhausted. With the combination of the sheer amount of damn paper work AND having to look after Eren (of which was deceivingly difficult may he add) the last time he slept was nearly a week ago. Suddenly a series of knocks sounded out across his pristine office alerting him to the time.

About 8 hours ago

You see earlier that day Levi had been in a great mood albeit he was very tired. He had managed to clean the HQ from top to bottom, had a relaxing horse ride on the lookout for any titans nearby and he even picked some wild flowers on said relaxing horse ride for the little vase sat upon his desk. He even listened to Hanji go off on a spiel on how amazing his boyfriend’s titan form was without even the mere inkling of hitting them around the head with a broom handle.

All in all Levi was in a great mood, but then of course his fucking brat had to be in the same place he was at that very moment in time.

“C-captain Levi sir?” _Why was he being so formal?_ Odd. Sighing at his internal battle, Levi turned to face Eren.

“What do you want Eren? I’m busy.” “But busy with what sir?” Eren retorted, a slight smile present on his damn beautiful face. “Busy with… Fucking damn it” Levi said keeping his monotonous voice throughout “So you admit you aren’t busy then sir?” needless to say Eren got no answer but kept on talking. “Well if you aren’t busy later, could you teach me how to do that spinning thing mid-air you did in Trost?” Eren requested. Damn brat wanting to learn, but then again Eren learning the technique may benefit some missions where turning into a titan isn’t an option. “Alright then fine come to my office at three sharp this afternoon.” But before his counterpart could answer he was off walking away. Calling back that if he were to be late there would be a punishment in store for him later. _Most likely clean the bathrooms_ Eren shuddered at the thought. Not sure on whether to be scared or not.

Eren wandered off to go find Hanji, who no doubt could help him keep track of the time and give him some advice on when to start legging it at full speed away from the wrath of his captain? boyfriend? lover? he really wasn’t sure at the moment what they were. Or even if they were anything.

Back to present

 _Was it really that time already?_ “Come in” Levi said as Eren opened the door. Would he even be able to even stand with the exhaustion headache occupying his current thoughts. Eh probably, he’d had worse.

“Hey, are you alright Lev-sir?” Eren asked concern in his voice. _Do_ _I_ _really look that bad?_ Levi thought “I’m fine brat, now let’s go already” Nodding Eren followed Levi out of his office. Silently noting that the flowers on his captains’ desk were different from yesterday but not having the amount of disregard for his life to bring it up.

Trudging down the halls of the castle Levi suddenly felt like he had been whacked around the head with the back end of a gun. He staggered slightly causing Eren to rush over to see if he was alright. Waving the boy away Levi stood back up again. “Before you ask, I’m fine now let’s go already”

Outside Levi was sat on the back of his horse, contemplating the actual merits of what he was doing. And mainly that was watching Eren fail repeatedly to master such an easy move. Whilst trotting along on the horse, Levi realised how tired he actually was and how sleep sounded near heavenly right about now. _Maybe I should sleep. Right now..._

All of a sudden Eren heard a thump from below. Looking down he saw Levi’s body slumped on the ground, slight trickle of blood coming from his nose. _Shit! Why was Levi on the floor? What happened? Had something hit him?_

Fully willing to kill and or obliterate anything that dared touch his heichou. But then suddenly remembering how tired Levi had looked sat at his desk and how he nearly collapsed on the way downstairs. All the pieces had come together. He was so tired he passed out. Eren thought to himself as he picked up the corporal. Damn. _He looks cute asleep…_

“Hey Eren. What’s in your arms?” _Damn it Eren, how are you going to get out of this one?_ “Um Mikasa, you mean this it-its nothing. All good over here. So um yeah bye?” Turning away from the scarf clad girl and making haste towards Levi’s room, Eren was silently hoping to all that was good in life she wouldn’t follow.

“Wow, way to go me. Real smooth” muttering to himself as he walked through the immaculate halls. _I’m starting to see why Levi was so tired I can see my reflection in this floor…_

Later In Levi’s room Eren was thinking. Thinking hard about Levi and how such a violent man could look so jaw-droppingly gorgeous. He was also thinking about what he meant to his captain and if he meant anything at all? For instance did the captain really care about him or was he just feeling obligated to because Eren was under his care? _No_ Eren thought _if the captain didn’t like me in any way, he would have said. But which way does he like me? A friendly way, an acquaintance type way or a romantic way?_

Before Eren could spiral any more Levi let out a quiet grunt. Quickly going over to the bed to make sure he was alright, Eren stood anxiously waiting for a sign he would wake up. As if on cue with Eren’s thinking Levi’s eyes fluttered open. “Where am I?” He asked slightly dazed “In your room sir” Eren supplied looking at Levi and how the late evening sun bounced off of his face. “Go back to sleep Levi. You passed out on the back of a horse” “Maybe… Maybe if you cuddled me, I might fall asleep quicker” Levi proposed slurring his words Well maybe they could talk in the morning. For now some cuddles sounded great...

fin 

**Author's Note:**

> This is brought to you by a mental breakdown and some greenday songs. Please leave some love and hit the kudos button. Bai
> 
> Update: I gave hanji they/them pronouns (≧∇≦)


End file.
